Musa
Musa''' is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the series. She was voiced by Lisa Ortiz in the English 4kids seasons 1, 2, and 3. Biography Musa is from the planet Melody (Harmonic Nebula in 4kids), where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her dad, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her dad was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. Personality Profile She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season Two. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season Three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is chosen by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be able to defeat Baltor. Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Roses, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. She had a rather small part, compared to Bloom's that is. Since the 4 episode, The voice of Nature, there had been emidiate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argues, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she ran into Riven, she asked for help, but he regected her. The Winx comes to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. In terms of her magic, Musa is quite powerful with her soundwaves and music magic. Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Layla, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like, they both feel like outsiders somethings, as well as they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared inteviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Redfountian but her father went against it, saying it is her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. But at the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, she was able to save him. In the end her father agreees to let her persue her music career. At Cloudtower where they got set up with there worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the beautiful Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she dicided to trust Riven alone with Darcy (Who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialist were saying there tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less) "So I guess youre above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favour-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". Then in the end at the celebration, Musa and Riven are shown dancing... Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance '''Civilian Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue Asian-looking eyes and pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from Season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. Her sneakers become heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. See Also: Musa's Wardrobe Hair Seasons One & Two In the first two seasons, Musa wore her hair as short pigtails (as shown to the left), even saying (in the 4kids version's second season) "I'm not going to change my pigtails. They were all the rage at Wizardpalooza." However, she got her hair spelled in the 3rd season premiere and now has long pigtails. Season 3: In the first episode of the third season, Musa submitted to a makeover and changed her appearance. The length of her hair had increased to reach her waist and her sideburns had grown to appear longer and fuller. Some believe that this was for the hair of her Enchantix, but since hair can lengthen during the transformation, this is unlikely. Season 4 In Season 4 Musa changes her hairstyle to long, straight hair down her back. However, when working at the store, she ties it back in a single ponytail, and when playing her guitar in the Winx Club band, to two pigtails. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire, that The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are similar to her Believix but smaller and gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have traveled to their home planets. Her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix It is the magical ability to be at peace with nature. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is "pura armonia" which translates to "pure harmony" which serves to attack and harmonically reassure people. Lovix Lovix magic is the ability to control ice. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Her power is "Melodia della neve" which means "melody of snow" which serves to balance and maintain defense in battle. Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Attacks Normal *Sonic Bomb *Sound Wave Attack *Sonic Blast Enchantix *Sound Wave *Magic Bass Boom Believix *Harmonic Attack *Magical Echo *Stereo Clash *Dazzling Heart *Sonic Screen *Pure Harmony (Sophix) *Melody of Snow (Lovix) Transformation Sequences thumb|left|100px|Musa's Charmix and Winx Italian Winx Musa's transformation sequence is short. First, Musa jumps around on a disco floor, and then crosses her hands above her head. There is a white flash and Musa's boots and main outfit materialize in a flash of cyan and red disco squares moving upwards until her entire outfit is complete. There is another flash and Musa's accessories have appeared, except for the ribbon on her left arm, which ties itself on around her left arm as she runs on a rotating giant CD. Charmix Coming Soon Enchantix Musa's Enchantix is a bit longer than her Winx sequence. First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite thumb|100px|right|Musa's Enchantix (Italian) diagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a noteless musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization from sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Coming Soon Believix thumb|left|100px|Musa's Believix Italian Musa Believix transformation sequence is less detailed then her Enchantix and Winx. First she spins around on one hand nakedly as a silhouette. Then she gets on to her feet. She twirls around a few times before showing her body fully dressed. She flies around as her hair braids itself. She then flies by lights that liquify when her body "touches" them. She then bends her back, then straightens it while her wings solidify. Sophix Lovix Category:Characters Category:Winx Club